Work!
by NoEarlyBird
Summary: Tyson doesn't know what to do with his life. Get a job? Go to college? No clue. Since Gramps has told him to do something useful while he figures things out, Tyson has got himself a job. At Hiwatari Enterprises! And Max isn't going to miss this for the world! (series of office-drabbles)
1. His First Day

Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Beyblade and I am not making money with this.

 **A/N** : Hello everyone! Long time no see!

Wow, I really dropped off the face of the earth for quite some time - apologies to all of you who are waiting for an update.  
Here's why: I got a summer job and when I get home after work I'm usually exhausted. Instead of sitting down to write something, I mostly just go to bed. BUT this job has proven to be a real source of inspiration (and I love it for it) and this fic is the result. It's going to be a series of little office drabbles, taking from things that happened at work (and were adapted a bit, obviously). Those of you who have working experience might relate and get a good laugh. As for the others: I hope you still get a good laugh out of this!

Now, enough of this. Enjoy the first chapter. :)

* * *

 **Work!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **His First Day**

* * *

"A Chococcino and a Caramel Macchiato for Max!"

Max took his coffees from the clerk and thanked him with a smile. He was at a coffee house located at spitting distance from Hiwatari Enterprises office building. Was he buying Kai a coffee? No. Definitely not! Max was quite sure that the heir to a billion dollar company had staff to fetch him his next caffeine fix. Then who was this second coffee Max was carrying for? Well - even though Max wouldn't have minded drinking them both - the second coffee was for Tyson. They had recently graduated high school and while Hilary and Kenny, being the over-achievers they were, had gotten pre‑accepted to elite universities, Tyson and Max had taken it a bit … _slower_ with starting the rest of their life. Max was now leaning towards enrolling in a local college, so he wasn't completely clueless anymore. But Tyson... boy, Tyson had absolutely no idea what wanted to do with his life (besides Blading that is). Last week Ryuu Granger had had enough of his grandson's I-don't-know-what-I-want-to-do-so-I'm-chilling-routine and had told Tyson to get off "that lazy butt of his" and do something useful while he figured out his life. And Tyson, after much convincing and begging, had actually gotten a job - at Hiwatari Enterprises! Yes, correct, _Kai_ _had_ _hired_ _Tyson_! Max giggled into his coffee. Just the thought of Tyson and Kai working together had cracked him (and everybody else) up countless times and now the day had finally come: it was Tyson's first day at work! Max wasn't going to miss this for the world! And just in case Tyson would complain about Max stopping by to get a good laugh out of this, he'd decided to bring a coffee with him - as bribe, really, so he would get to stay and watch the chaos unfold.

With great anticipation Max stepped into the large, glamorous foyer and asked the receptionist for directions. He then thanked her for the information given and got in the elevator that took him up to the 9th floor. He almost envied the people who worked here – the back wall of the elevator was made out of glass and as the elevator rode up Max had a spectacular view of the city. When he reached the 9th floor he tore himself away from the view and got out. From there it wasn't very hard to find Tyson: his laughter was audible all the way down the hall, so Max simply had to follow the sound of Tyson's voice. Max shook his head and grinned. Seriously, that much noise on his first day? Typical Tyson!

He poked his head into the office. Tyson was sitting laid back in his chair, legs casually crossed with a bar of chocolate in his hands. Across from him sat a guy, slightly older than Tyson, equally laid back.

"Sounds like you're fitting right in, Tys!" Max said.

"Maxi!" Tyson exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't miss your first day of work, can I?" Max winked and placed the Chococcino on Tyson's desk. "Here, I brought a little bribe slash pick me up, but it seems neither is needed."

Tyson shook his head.

"Nope. Felix here is just getting me in the loop for office gossip."

Felix nodded and added by a way of explanation, "I'm the personal assistant of the department head. I know _everything_."

"And work?" Max asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, that. I have no clue what I'm supposed to do," Tyson said and shrugged. "I'm winging it."

"A lot of us are," Felix added and shrugged, too. "It's business as usual here."

Max stared at his grinning face. He turned to look back at Tyson, who was grinning even wider, and did a mental face palm.

Max then wondered if Kai knew that a lot of his employees were just "winging it". He wondered even more how the company could still achieve such huge profits every year... The only explanation was that there were some really, _really_ smart and competent people working in higher positions, who made up for the "winging it" of their employees. He decided he was going to take everything he'd heard today to his grave - Kai would have a fit if he knew... and Max sure as hell wasn't going to be the one breaking the news to Kai! Max also decided that this was a very promising start to Tyson's working life and that he'd stop by whenever he felt like he could use some entertainment.

* * *

 **A/N** : That's it for now! As always, I'd love to hear what you think about this. Take care guys! NoEarlyBird :)


	2. No Early Bird

Disclaimer: Still not woning the rights to this super-awesome show and still not making money with this.

 **A/N:** Hi guuuys!  
I'm back with another little drabble about my/Tyson's working life. Thank you for the amazing support I have received! Witch Griselda Ravenwood, Nezumi84, fallingleaves, Desires of Autmn Leaves, Little A Granger and velvetamour: you guys are lovely, thank you very, _very_ much for your fav's, follows and/or reviews. Don't know what I'd do without you =)

* * *

 **Work!**

Chapter 2

No Early Bird

* * *

Max rolled his eyes as his phone went off – again! It had buzzed no less than 23 times in the past two minutes. 23 times! That meant 23 new messages from a person he knew should be working right now. He was talking about Tyson, of course.

Max glanced at his watch. He still had half an hour before he was supposed to meet Ray for breakfast. His stomach gave a low growl in anticipation. Ray was cooking pancakes for them and for those pancakes Max would travel all across the world. Ray's food in general was always worth the way, even though he didn't use enough mustard in Max's opinion (with the exception of pancakes, obviously). But back to Tyson! He was only a couple blocks from the Hiwatari Enterprises office building and it wouldn't be much of a detour, so Max decided to stop by and see what this flood of messages was about.

* * *

Five minutes later Max stepped out onto the 9th floor. Again, Tyson's voice was very well audible all the way down the hall. Max shook his head. That Tyson! One day Kai would get wind of this and then he'd rather not be in Tyson's shoes…

He quickly walked down the hall and stepped into the office. Tyson was talking to his co-worker, wildly gesturing and making funny faces.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so lively at this time of day, Tyson," Max said and grinned.

Tyson spun around. When he recognized the intruder a big smile spread on his face.

"Maxi! Hi! Did you get my pics?"

Max nodded. He'd gotten them alright!

"I did – what the heck Tys?" he asked with as much a stern voice he could manage. Then he gestured at the scenario in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm having a chat with my dear co-worker while I'm enjoying a cup of that fine cappuccino they have here," Tyson replied with a smug smile and dropped back into his chair.

Max sighed.

"Don't you have to work?"

"Technically, yes."

"But?"

Tyson's smile grew even wider and he started to spin round on his desk chair.

"But my boss isn't here yet," he said, still spinning.

Max jaws slightly dropped.

"It's a quarter past ten. Is he sick? Has he been in an accident maybe?"

Tyson paused his spinning for a second to shrug and say, "Don't worry, he's not exactly an early bird."

Max shook his head in disbelief.

"Not an early bird? Tyson, he's the earliest bird I've ever met!"

"Wait, how do you know my boss?"

Max tilted his head. Either all that spinning had caused permanent damage to Tyson's brain, or there was some kind of misunderstanding here.

"You're not talking about Kai, are you?" he asked.

" _Kai_? Heck no!" Tyson replied. "Kai's probably been here since four o'clock this morning – if he even left last night. It's been rumored he occasionally sleeps in his office."

"Then who are you talking about?"

"The department head of course," Tyson said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Kai figured it would be best if he wasn't my direct supervisor. I can only agree. Life is much more chill with a boss that doesn't show up before 10.30 am."

Again Max shook his head in disbelief.

"Does Kai know he's paying you for just chilling here all morning?"

"Max, I may not be the brightest bulb in the box but I'm not stupid. Why on earth would I tell him that," Tyson said and picked up his spinning again.

Apparently there was nothing more to be said in this matter as far as Tyson was concerned. Well, it was time go anyways if he didn't want to be late for his pancakes. Max said good-bye to Tyson and his co-worker and as he stepped into the elevator he wondered once again how Kai's company kept doing so incredibly well. And again he decided to take this knowledge to his grave…

* * *

 **A/N:** So my bosses really show up late. But other than Tyson's boss here, they make sure I have enough work on my desk to keep me occupied until they come to work. Bummer, really.  
So, you will have noticed Kai hasn't made an appearance yet. He will at some point, I promise. There's no way I'll be able to write an entire fic without Kai Hiwatari in it.  
Hope you liked this. Have a lovely evening everyone!  
NoEarlyBird


	3. Elevator Adventure

Disclaimer: don't own the rights to Beyblade.

 **A/N** : Hi everyone! I get to enjoy the perks of student life again, but there are still a couple thing from my little working experience over the summer that haven't been told, so here - with some delay - is another little chapter.  
Thanks a bunch to harmonized, Desires of Autumn Leaves and Little A Granger for reviewing :3 You're the best!

* * *

 **Work!**

Chapter 3

Elevator Adventure

* * *

It was late morning and only a week before classes would start, so Max decided to make the most of the free time he had left and stop by Hiwatari Enterprises. Also, he hadn't heard a good story in a while, and visiting Tyson at work had proven to be a reliable source for those.

Max hopped into the elevator and hit the "9". Just as the doors were about to close, a young woman squeezed through the door, causing the door to slide open again.

"Whoops, sorry," she said, smiling apologetically, and hit the "6".

Max smiled back at her.

"No prob."

A man stepped through the open doors. He greeted them and pushed the button for the fourth floor. Just as the doors were about to close, he held out his hand – thus causing the doors to glide open (again)– and called out to someone to hurry up and get in. Moments later another man, dressed in a fancy suit like his colleague, but slightly younger, rushed in.

"Please excuse the inconvenience," he apologized to them, then started a conversation with his colleague.

Max ran his fingers through his hair. These elevators sure were a challenge for everyone who needed to get to a meeting on time… Just as he thought that, a woman squeezed into the elevator with them and pushed the button for the second floor. As Max made room for the quite corpulent lady, he wondered why one would even take the elevator to the second floor. Surely walking the stairs would be quicker! In her case healthier, too.

When the elevator finally began to move upwards he barely managed to keep from sighing with relief as the elevator finally began to move upwards. Seconds later it already came to a stop and the doors opened to the second floor.

"Excuse me," the woman asked the two men. "Is this the department for Marketing and Advertising?"

"Oh no," one of them answered. "That's on the third floor – they moved recently."

"Oh, thank you so much," the woman replied, stepped back into the elevator and hit the "3".

Max considered himself to be a genuinely happy and positive person. Somehow, however, this elevator ride was really trying his patience… How did people ever get up to their offices on time? Did they calculate an extra ten minutes just to get upstairs? Or maybe they walked?

One by one everyone got out and finally the elevator doors opened to the ninth floor. Almost hastily Max stepped out into the hall and made his way to Tyson's office.

"Hey Tys…"

"Maxi," Tyson exclaimed and beamed at him. "What's up, man? Hey, you look unusually gloomy today. Did something happen?"

"The elevator happened," Max sighed and filled Tyson in on the details, while Tyson did his usual twirling on his chair.

When he finished Tyson abruptly stopped his twirling and put on his pouting face.

"Wow you are so lucky Max – I only had one stop today."

Max blinked. Not the response he'd thought he'd get. Surely he was being sarcastic… but what was up with the pouting face? Unless…

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Sure I am. We clock in downstairs, so the more time I spend in the elevator the less I have to work."

"I cannot believe you just said that!"

Tyson grinned.

"If you want to have a little break in between, you 'go for a ride'. Everyone here knows what's meant by that."

Max shook his head. He came for a story, didn't he? This certainly was one, but one that went straight to his ever growing list of things he should never, ever tell Kai… Oh, and he was such a bad liar – he could only hope Kai never asked what Tyson told him about work! He sighed.

"Well, I think I should get going Tyson," Max said. "I promised my Dad I'd join him for lunch."

"Oh I'll come with you," Tyson grinned and jumped up from his chair. "I haven't gone for a ride today."

"What if someone asks you where you went?"

"I'll say I had to pick up something downstairs, then complain about the elevator taking forever. Pretty sure they'll take the bait and rant away about the elevators. I've been told it works every time," Tyson said as if it was the most normal thing on earth.

Max face palmed and stepped into the elevator.

Tyson followed him and while he pushed every button he kept explaining the concept of the 'ride', "So, you don't want to get up and down too quickly, so you gotta make sure there are plenty of stops to give you a nice long break."

Max rolled his eyes. He did not want to witness this, so he turned around to enjoy the spectacular view of the city and felt his heart sink to his knees.

"Some only press like one or two buttons," Tyson went on. "But if you ask me it's all or nothing – ouch, what was that for? – so I usually press them all. I mean – hey Max, could you please stop hitting me?"

It was only then that Tyson turned around to Max. Max saw the color drain from Tyson's face as his friend realized the reason for the constant punches.

"Oh, um, hi Kai…"

Kai, who had been leaning against the back wall all this time, just glared at Tyson. He didn't move a muscle, but Max could clearly see the rage burning in Kai's eyes, which was why Max decided he'd better keep quiet. Curiously enough, so did Tyson.

Without taking his eyes off of Tyson, Kai pulled out his phone.

"Hiwatari here. Something has come up and I will not be going out for lunch today. Please arrange for something to be brought up to my office."

He disconnected, just as the elevator reached the ground floor. Max shot Tyson a comforting glance and stepped out.

"See you soon Tyson. See ya, Kai."

"Good seeing you, Max," Kai said, without taking his eyes off Tyson for even a second.

"Later," Tyson murmured.

As the doors closed Max couldn't help but think that it was one less secret that he'd have to take to his grave…

* * *

 **A/N** : Just to clarify, I didn't go for random elevator rides. But it would sometimes take forever to get to the top floor. And people would take the elevator to the second floor or change their mind halfway up and push another button, annoying the hell out of everyone who had to get to the higher floors. But I thought Tyson would probably try to take advantage of this and sneak in a break ;)

Have a good weekend and take care! ~Bird


	4. I Don't speak Dutch!

Disclaimer: All Takao Aoki's except for the plot. And obviously don't make money with this.

 **A/N** : Happy New Year everyone! I hope it's going to be a good one for each and every one of you!

So, after a break of epic length I present to you the final chapter of this little documentation of a Bird's working life.

Special thanks to kehkr and Little a Granger for sharing their thoughts with me - your rock!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

I don't speak Dutch!

* * *

After their elevator-encounter Kai had moved Tyson into a new position, a new team, a new office – some might have seen it as a promotion, since Tyson was now working on the top floor in Kai's immediate team. Some, yes, but not Tyson. For Tyson it was hell. It had been a week and he was constantly complaining: the dress-code (no base caps), the workload (more than nothing), the co‑workers (actually working), and most of all Kai for 'not knowing a joke when he saw one'.

To Max it sounded like this was definitely worth a trip: Tyson working? Tyson working in a suit? Tyson, dressed in a suit, working alongside Kai? He'd believe that when he saw it with his own eyes.

* * *

Max pocked his head into the office and looked around.

"I don't know what you're complaining about Tyson – you're new office is pretty amazing."

And it was! 11th floor, floor-to-ceiling windows, big desk with two computer screens and a private printer and all of this Tyson had to himself. Max sat down in one of the guest chairs opposite Tyson and looked down at his friend, who lay sprawled across the desk.

"It's not the office I'm complaining about. It's the location of this office – it's too close to Kai."

"How so?"

"He's making me work."

Max chuckled.

"Well he's paying for it."

"It's so unfair," Tyson wailed. "Those guys on the 9th floor keep sending me photos of them chillin and having one coffee-break after the other. And me? What am I doing?"

"You tell me!"

"I have a stack of papers on my desk – in freakin' Dutch!"

"Dutch? Did Kai give them to you?"

Tyson lifted his head off the desk for a split second, just long enough to roll his eyes at Max's question, before he dropped his head back onto the table.

"Of course not," he said, his voice slightly muffled. "It's one of his managers. He dropped this on my desk this morning and told me to check if the paperwork was complete. He's a sadist. They are all in Dutch. I don't speak Dutch! Google translate only speaks bullshit-Dutch. I'm screwed."

Max raised a brow.

"Can't you just ask someone for help?"

Tyson's head shot up.

"Yes! Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

He picked up his phone and frantically started to punch in a phone number.

"Who are you calling?" Max asked curiously.

"Robert!" Tyson beamed.

"Robert?" Max echoed. "Wait no! Tyson don't-…"

But it was too late.

"Jürgens," a very annoyed, very hoarse voice said.

"Hey Robert, it's Tyson. Say-…"

"What the fuck Tyson?" Robert interrupted, sounding (if possible) even more annoyed. "It's fucking 4 o'clock in the morning!"

Max sighed. If only Tyson had let him in on his idea a split-second sooner, then Max could have reminded him of the minor little time difference between Japan and Central Europe.

"Oh sorry if I woke you up," Tyson replied, not sounding sorry at all. "Hey, since you're awake now Robert… I have this Dutch document here and I figured you could help me with this?"

Max face palmed.

"I speak German Tyson. _Deutsch_! Not _Dutch_!" Robert spat.

"I know, but isn't it kind of the same?"

Max face palmed again. No reaction from Robert's end of the line.

Tyson rummaged through the stack of paper on his desk

"Listen, it says here … Oh never mind, I just saw there was an English translation attached to these documents."

"Go to hell."

And Robert disconnected.

"Robert? … He just disconnected. _How rude_!"

Max shook his head at his friend.

"Tys, you woke the poor guy in the middle of the night for a nonexistent problem – cut him some slack."

"Humpf… Guess you're right. Maybe I should call him and apologize."

"Yeah," Max nodded and held his hand over the phone before Tyson could pick it up again. "But later, when it's a humane time in Europe!"

"Good thinking."

Max chuckled. This Tyson…

He got up and patted his friend's shoulder.

"I'll leave you to it Tyson. Hang in there."

"Are you off to Uni?"

Just as Max was about to answer the phone rang. At the sight of the caller ID Tyson winced.

"Oh no, no, nooo. Leave me alone, I haven't finished yet…" Tyson wailed. He picked up. "If you're calling to check if I'm done with the documents: I'm not because you stupid manager gave me the Dutch copy and didn't bother to tell me there was a fucking translation available, so I called up Robert and – yes Kai, I know he speaks _Deutsch_ , but Dutch, Deutsch, how different can they really be! Urgh, whatever. Yeah I'll bring you the documents."

Tyson slammed down the phone.

"Oh, this is _so_ stupid. The suit, the office, the job - all of this! I don't think I'm ready to be responsible and adult enough to work. I don't know how Kai does it – well, he's Kai and Kai always works in mysterious ways… but this is not for me. You know what? I think I've had it – I am going to quit! Maybe it's not too late to enroll at Uni?"

"Glad to hear you finally came to your senses."

Max spun around and saw Kai stroll through the door, a smirk on his face. He casually walked over to Tyson's desk and picked up the pile of documents.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked suspiciously.

Kai shrugged.

"Ryuu figured you needed a little nudge in the right direction."

"Wait what? You and Gramps planned this? Why-… how-… I mean… You expected me to mess up? What the hell, Kai?"

"I might have instructed my employees to be a bad influence on you…"

"Wait you've been aware of everything that's been going on this entire time?"

Kai nodded.

"This is my company, Tyson. Of course I knew."

Max sighed.

"So I won't have to take all the secrets to my grave after all," he said cheerfully. "What a relief."

"Err yeah! That's nice and all," Tyson interrupted. "But can we get back to the part where Kai told me that he and Gramps set this whole thing up just to see me fail?"

He had his arms crossed and his eyes fixed on Kai. Was he really angry? Max figured he probably had a right to, but Tyson was not the person to hold a grudge…

Just then Tyson stormed over to Kai and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you, Kai! Thank you, thank you, thank you! For making me see that I'm not ready to be an adult. And for making me realize I want to go to Uni with Max!" Tyson beamed. "Oh, and I quit!"

Kai slowly peeled Tyson off of him and took a step back.

"I'd say I'm sorry to see you go, but I'd be lying." Kai said. Then a little smile formed on his face. "Get out already, Tyson."

"Yessir!" Tyson saluted.

He grabbed Max's sleeve and pulled him towards the door.

"See you later, Kai," Max called over his shoulder.

Kai had already turned his back to them and was making his way back to his office. Without glancing back he gave a little wave.

Max and Tyson stepped into the elevator and then, one last time, the doors closed and the elevator carried them downstairs.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N** : I was handed Dutch document (I do not speak any Dutch whatsoever) with the words "And here's the documents - some of them are in Dutch but... you'll figure it out.". Aw good times. Of course I did not - they were in freaking DUTCH! But after some digging I came up with an English translation. I would have been mad as fuck, but I honestly think the guy had no idea that existed because he's totally oldschool and avoids using a computer. So yeah. xD

Hope you enjoyed this silly little piece guys!

Take care! Bird


End file.
